Convert the point $\left( 5, \frac{3 \pi}{2} \right)$ in polar coordinates to rectangular coordinates.
Explanation: In rectangular coordinates, $\left( 5, \frac{3 \pi}{2} \right)$ becomes
\[\left( 5 \cos \frac{3 \pi}{2}, 5 \sin \frac{3 \pi}{2} \right) = \boxed{(0,-5)}.\]